Christmas Cookies
by DropsOfSunshine
Summary: Christmas Cookies for Papa. Sara-chan and SasuSaku fluff!


_**Hello my lovelies! It's Christmas Eve and I decided to write this lovely and cute little one-shot for all you SasuSaku fans!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Reviews & Favs would be the loveliest!~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Cookies<strong>

Sakura sighed as she wiped stray pink strands from her face. It was proving to be quite difficult to go from a kick ass medical kunoichi to a baking mother.

A six year old Sarada waltzed in the kitchen dressed in a Christmas onesie. "Mama, do you need help?" chided the Uchiha princess.

"Of course! Here," Sakura passed her a cookie cutter in the shape of a snowflake. "Help me cut the dough so when papa comes home, the cookies will be ready."

Sarada grasped the cookie cutter and was about to work alongside her mother when suddenly she crossed her arms and glared at the counter in front of her.

"Mama, I can't reach."

Sakura giggled and went to the food closet nearest the entrance of the kitchen. She pulled out a small ladder and put it in front of Sarada.

"Up we go."

Sarada climbed the ladder and smiled in triumph. Sarada's tiny hand took hold of the cookie cutter and began to work. Giggling at the thought of how her papa was going to love the cookies.

"It's a little too quiet, isn't it Sara-chan?"

Sarada nodded frivolously, short raven hair bouncing to and fro.

Sakura quickly went to the living room and turned on the stereo. _Jingle Bells_ rang through the entire Uchiha estate bringing in a festive vibe. Sakura entered the kitchen spinning around and shaking her hips. Sarada blushed at the sight of her mama being so cheerful. Sakura spun her way to Sarada grabbing her chubby little hands and leading her off the ladder she was on. Sarada giggled as Sakura took her hand and spun her around the entire kitchen.

"Jingle Bell! Jingle Bell! Jingle all the way!" Sakura sang frivolously and out of key all the while holding on to an exasperated Sarada.

* * *

><p>Hollow footsteps echoed through the gates of Konoha. The village was filled with bright lights varying from hues of red to green and even some yellow. Sasuke's eyes were glossy with exhaustion. He had traveled from Kirigakure straight to Konoha as fast as his strong legs allowed. He had promised his wife and his little spitfire that he would be home for Christmas. At the thought of them, he smiled. He wondered what kind of mischief the conjured up while he was gone. You see, the last time he had seen them which was two months ago to be exact, they had a pet raccoon. The thing is, it was a ravenous pet raccoon and apparently it hated Sasuke so much that as soon as Sasuke entered his home the damn thing jumped his face and clawed him. Sasuke had vowed from that day on, that no animal or any kind of living thing besides humans was going to inhabit his home.<p>

A flash of orange blurred his vision.

"Teme!"

A huge whack came from behind and for a second Sasuke was gaping.

"What the hell, dobe?"

Naruto grinned evilly. "You shouldn't be so rude to your elders. I'm hokage now teme. "

"Tch. We're the same age you idiot."

"Hello Sasuke-san."

Sasuke did a double take. He hadn't even noticed the dark haired woman next to Naruto.

Sasuke gave a curt nod, "Hinata-san."

Naruto whistled, "Teme, Sakura-chan is going to be pissed. You didn't bring her anything and you've been gone for two whole months!"

"Naruto-kun don't be so rude."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Yes Hina-chan."

Hinata's pale eyes turned to look at Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, I suggest you hurry home now. Sakura was telling me she had something really important to tell you."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Thank you, i'll see you around dobe."

Naruto stared at Sasuke's retreating back, "Merry Christmas! TEME!"

Sasuke smirked and whispered a quiet, "Merry Christmas, dobe."

* * *

><p>Sakura exhaled loudly as she stared directly into the little window on the oven. Sarada joined her and it was an intense stare battle between the two girls and oven. The oven's light illuminated the cookies they had baked which were starting to turn a golden color. If anyone were to see them in their state they would say that they looked hopeless. Sakura's bubblegum hair was dusted with flour and her clothes were not spared. Her legs were stretched out in front of her. Sarada on the other hand, was on the floor laying down counting the amount of seconds that have passed by since the cookies were put in the oven.<p>

Sakura and Sarada, however, had not heard the soft click of the front door.

Sasuke quietly walked into his home and took off his sandals with small ease. He walked over to the kitchen and saw his two favorite girls.

Sakura's apple green eyes brightened at the sight of her husband. "Sasuke-kun!" She stood up and jumped on Sasuke leaving him breathless.

Sasuke felt a small tug on his shirt and centered his vision on Sarada.

"Papa! Mama and I baked you cookies! I'm so glad you're home!"

He gently untangled Sakura's arms from his neck and gave her a small peck on her forehead. He turned to his little princess and lifted her up.

"Is that so?"

Sarada gently wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. She nestled her tiny head on the crook of his neck and whispered, "Papa, I missed you so much."

Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears. She had missed her husband even though she went through the process of saying goodbye to him millions of times. No matter what, she always felt great relief when he came home back to her. To see him unscathed and his soul a bit lighter. She knew his road to redemption would be a long one, but she felt it her duty to stay by his side and support him.

The oven rang loudly announcing to the small family that the cookies were done.

Sakura put on her oven mits, and carefully removed the tray of cookies to the counter.

A calloused, pale hand reached for the cookies.

_**WHACK!**_

"Sasuke-kun! They're still burning hot! You have to wait until they've cooled down! Impatient as ever!"

Sasuke uncharacteristically sweat dropped. Sarada wiggled around in his grasp as a sign to Sasuke to put her down.

"Papa, I have a present for you! Wait a second, it's in my room."

Sarada jogged out of the kitchen leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Sakura nervously looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, I have something I want to tell you."

Sasuke nodded mutely.

Sakura had a light blush dusting her cheeks, "Well, you see. I've been gaining a bit of weight, and well."

She trailed off and put her hands on a small lump forming on her stomach. "I think you know what I mean."

Sakura's eyes wandered to Sasuke's obsidian eyes. He blinked in surprise. Sasuke gently put his own hands on top of hers. They were expecting another child. He looked at Sakura with love in his eyes.

Small pit-pats woke them from their romantic gaze and they turned to Sarada who had a small paper in her hands. Sarada handed the paper to Sasuke, all the while blushing. Sasuke unfolded the note. _Merry Christmas Papa. I love you so much._ The note read. He smiled and patted Sarada's head.

"I love you too, little one."

Sarada blushed. Sasuke kneeled down in front of his princess, "Sarada, your mama and I have some news to tell you."

Sakura nodded, "You're gonna have a little brother or sister coming soon."

Sarada's innocent obsidian eyes widened. "That's so awesome! I hope it's a boy because then we can throw shuriken together!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I hope so too."

In that moment, Sasuke decided that it was time that he revealed his gifts. He stalked over to his coat, and pulled out two small boxed. One was red and the other was blue. He handed the red box to Sakura and the blue one to Sarada. Sakura impatiently opened the box and she stiffled a sob. It was an Uchiha pendant with their initials at the back of them. She gave her husband a kiss in the cheek. Sarada opened her box and inside was broach with the Uchiha insignia. It had red crystal as well as white ones.

"Oh Papa! It's so beautiful! I love it so much!"

Sasuke smirked. He knew his ladies would love their gifts.

"Thank you, my love. Okaeri, Sasuke-kun. Merry Christmas."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her waist.

"Todaima, Sakura."

They shared a quick yet tender kiss.

"Mama can papa have a cookie now?"

He turned to Sakura, "May I have a cookie now?"

It was blissful evening full of joy and mirth in the Uchiha home. Up until a loud choked sound resonated through Konoha followed by a huge smack noise.

The loud smack was due to Sakura's fist colliding with Sasuke's jaw because apparently the cookies were too sweet.

Tch,men.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the one-shot. It felt a little rushed but I kind of had so many ideas at once! But Merry Chrismas you all!<p> 


End file.
